thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toot Toot/Gallery
Gallery TootToot!-RedDot.jpg|Red dot TootToot!-RedDot2.jpg|"Toot, toot!" TheWigglesLogo-TootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWiggles'Names-TootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles' names TheWigglesinTootToot!OpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in swirling rainbow background TootToot!-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card AnthonyandMurrayonFlagTransition.jpg|Anthony and Murray on flag transition GregandJeffonFlagTransition.jpg|Greg and Jeff on flag transition TheWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in garage LookBothWays-Prologue.jpg|Jeff suggesting to take a walk LookBothWays-SongTitle.jpg|Bicycle Horn Song Title OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!.jpg|Officer Beaples RedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar LookBothWays.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggly Group BlueandPurpleSquaredFlagTransition.jpg|A blue and purple squared flag transition TheWigglesandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JohnBradlelum-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Puppet Song Title GreginTootToot!.jpg|Greg JohnBradlelum.jpg|"John Bradlelum" CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Captain being attacked by a bee JeffinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles rolling down the hill MurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-SongTitle.jpg|Wheel Song Title Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition.jpg|Captain Feathersword on flag transition AnthonyandWags2.jpg|Anthony and Wags Foodman.jpg|Foodman Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood)-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Puppet Song Title Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood).jpg|"Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" FoodmanFlying.jpg|Foodman flying in the opposite direction AnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony, Dominic and Ceili WagstheDogFlagTransition.jpg|Wags the Dog on flag transition CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinSoot.jpg|Captain Feathersword in soot CaptainFeatherswordFlag.jpg|Captain Feathersword flag GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Wheel Song Title GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" SamMoran.jpg|Sam Moran dressed up as a pirate Bathtime-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff Bathtime.jpg|"Bathtime" DotheWiggleGroove-Prologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles as different people DotheWiggleGroove-SongTitle.jpg|Bicycle Horn Song Title (as "Wiggle Groove") DotheWiggleGroove.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" Doctor.jpg|Doctor Life-Saver.jpg|Life-Saver Judge.jpg|Judge Baker.jpg|Baker Jockey.jpg|Jockey Fireman.jpg|Sam Moran as a fireman Cowboy.jpg|Cowboy Builder.jpg|Builder DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking)-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Puppet Song Title DorothytheDinosaurinTootToot!.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking)" DorothyandCaptain2.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffandDorothy3.jpg|Jeff sleeping while knocking on Dorothy's door AnthonyandDorothy3.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy MurrayandDorothy2.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurrayandDorothy3.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Dorothy playing air guitar GregandDorothy3.jpg|Greg and Dorothy DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking).jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing in front of Dorothy's door DorothyandWags2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags BallaBallaBambina-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" MurrayandGreg2.jpg|Murray and Greg TheWigglesinBallaBallaBambina.jpg|The Wiggles playing music BallaBallaBambina-SongTitle.jpg|Wheel Song Title BallaBallaBambina.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" IClimbTenStairs-SongTitle.jpg|Bicycle Horn Song Title IClimbTenStairs.jpg|"I Climb Ten Stairs" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Prologue.jpg|Murray and little kids making Henry the Octopus MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SongTitle.jpg|Wheel Song Title MoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" HenryinTootToot!.jpg|Henry in close-up QuackingTune.jpg|"Quacking Tune" SilverBellsThatRingintheNight-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Puppets Song Title TheWiggleFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends SilverBellsThatRinginTheNight.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" MurrayonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Murray on Wiggly Telephone WagstheDogHeLikestoTango-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about the police ball while Anthony, Jeff, Greg wiggling their fingers TheWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples WagstheDogHeLikestoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Puppet Song Title WagstheDogHeLikestoTango.jpg|"Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" OfficerBeaples'Dance-SongTitle.jpg|Wheel Song Title OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples OfficerBeaples'Dance.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" ZardoZap-SongTitle.jpg|Bicycle Horn Song Title ZardoZap.jpg|"Zardo Zap" ZardoZap(song).jpg|Everybody dancing along to this song SamMoran2.jpg|Sam Moran as fireman TheWigglesandRaifetheMechanic.jpg|The Wiggles and Raife the Mechanic Let'sHaveaCeili-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Ceili" Let'sHaveaCeili-SongTitle.jpg|Bicycle Horn Song Title MurrayinLet'sHaveaCeili.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes ZardoZap-ElyssaDawson.jpg|Zardo Zap (played by Elyssa Dawson) CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples Let'sHaveACeili.jpg|"Let's Have a Ceili" GreginLet'sHaveaCeili.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar TootToot!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene TootToot!-ClosingScene2.jpg|Mascots and dancers waving goodbye TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Windmills.jpg|The windmills TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryinTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar3.jpg|Jeff sleeping DorothyinTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar4.jpg|Anthony eating WagsinTootToot!.jpg|Wags TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar5.jpg|Murray, Jeff & Anthony pointing at Greg BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheEnd.jpg|"The End" TootToot!-EndCredits.jpg|The end credits of this video JohnPatrickField-DedicationCard.jpg|John Patrick Field (Born: March 11, 1932 - Died: May 7, 1998) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries